


Hay Algo

by TagreenCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hate to Love, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TagreenCat/pseuds/TagreenCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay "algo" en ese aire salvaje que Kyoutani exuda, que molesta de una manera irracional a Yahaba. Y Kyoutani es tan tonto, que se deja tentar por ese "algo" que él otro le ofrece entre líneas bajo sus insultos y reclamos. Otra historia hecha en 20 minutos escritas para la página de Facebook "Haikyuu DF" [KyouYaha][MadDogYahaba]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hay Algo

_Otra historia hecha en 20 minutos como un dinámica dominical a la que me someteré, llamada “Historias Cortas”, escritas para la página de Facebook **“Haikyuu DF”** cuyo horario de 7 pm a 10 pm es el que me corresponde. _

_Relato ligeramente NSFW, recomiendo discreción._

* * *

 

 

**_Hay Algo._ **

 

Hay _“algo”_ en ese aire salvaje que Kyoutani exuda, que molesta de una manera irracional a Yahaba.

Hay _“algo”_ en él, ese perro loco y tonto, que más que exasperar, le hace casi odiarlo.

Hay _“algo”,_ irreverente, que no lo deja en paz ni cuando tiene el tiempo libre para no pensarlo y aun así, su mente siempre rumia en él.

Hay _“algo”. “Algo”_ horrible en ese chico de mirada pesada.

Pero también hay _“algo”_ , en ese _“algo”_ salvaje, que lo arrastra hasta él y sus garras. _“Algo”_ que le hace regresar y ser presa de sus besos rudos, de sus caricias toscas y de su cariño lleno de mala leche.

Hay _“algo”_ , y lo reconoce, que le exaspera y sobrepasa el odio para comenzar a admirarlo. _“Algo”_ retorcido que más que en él, está en sí mismo, que gusta de retornar, una y otra vez, y seducirle con engaños.

Y Kyoutani es tan tonto, que se deja tentar por ese _“algo”_ que él otro le ofrece entre líneas bajo sus insultos y reclamos. Porque hay _“algo”_ escondido en esas palabras duras y esos ceños fruncidos en esa cara bonita, que le hacen querer morderlo y tragarlo y escupirlo y besarlo.

Hay _“algo”_ , se dice, en sus pocos momentos de reflexión, que le hacen querer tenerlo por siempre cerca para destrozarlo con su cariño rudo. Porque hay _“algo”, “algo”_ que aún no sabe qué es, que le hacen adorar acariciar su desnudez, con tanta fuerza, que más que caricias, son como palmadas contra la piel.

Porque definitivamente hay _“algo”_ en ese sudor que lame y en ese cabalgar al que lo somete, que le hacen adorar esa sensación de pleito que jamás, ni aún en sus momentos más íntimos, los abandona.

Hay _“algo”_ y ninguno sabe que es, pero está ahí y lo estará por siempre.

**おわり**

* * *

 

 

Bien, la verdad es que hay _“algo”_ que me dejó enamorada de estos dos en el manga, y ahora que lo han llevado al anime, se han vuelto un poco mi obsesión.

P.D: I regret nothing!!!

 

**_.Misao Kirimachi Surasai._ **

**_.Tagreencat._ **

 


End file.
